Save Me, Said The Saviour
by oncersaurus
Summary: If you're going through hell, keep going...  Hadams fic


**A/N: ** I was such a huge Odette Annable fan before I was an Olivia fan, and when I found out Odie was joining 'House' (even though Olivia was leaving) to me, it was one of the best things ever, and then me writing this fic, seemed pretty inevitable. So here it is! This is the first 'Hadams' fic that I've ever wrote, It's also the first House fic I've posted. It was intended to just be a one shot, but with the way I ended it; I guess I could carry on... I do have ideas, and I want their relationship to have chance grow more. so if I get enough reviews; I will continue. Let me know what you think, please.

_What? No set up?  
>I think if I told you any more than the title says; It wouldn't be worth reading. <em>

PS. I don't own House, Or the characters.

* * *

><p><em>"Never part without loving words to think of during your absence. It may be that you will not meet again in this life."<em>

"Call it..." A voice said, quietly.

There was a nod. "Time of death, 8:54am."

"No... NOO!" Remy Hadley screamed.

She turned away, her back to the glass window and her face burried in her hands.

"This- this is all wrong. It wasn't meant to happen this way! She wasn't meant to die before me... No!" The brunette cried.

The woman she was in love with, the woman she'd given up everything to be with, lay lifeless behind her, and there was nothing she could do. Nothing. Dr. Adams put her arm around Remy, the older girl breaking down into the Doctor's arms.

After a while, Jessica managed to calm Remy down, slightly, and they'd somehow ended up in the hospital cafeteria. Remy was just picking at the food, that the concerned doctor had talked her into getting.

Emotionless, her face was pale, and her eyes a sore shade of red, stinging from the tears. Remy was just a mess.

The two women had only met a few times prior to this moment; when Remy helped House out on a case about a year back. They had, however, bonded slightly in the short time that they'd had together. They were hardly best friends, far from it actually, but Remy seemed to really like Jessica. Jessica, on the other hand, was just glad to be working with a woman that wasn't as annoying as Parks.

It was a little awkward, but Jessica was hoping that the company would remind Remy that she wasn't as alone in all this. She still had a family here at the hospital.

"Thanks." Remy said, softly. "For this- for just being here, basically."

Jessica nodded. "Well, I know what it's like to lose people. To be alone... And I know you probably don't want to talk right now, but if you do, I'm here-"

Remy shrugged, still not making eye contact with the younger doctor.

"...Or even if you don't."

"It's just that, don't think it's really got to me yet- I mean she's gone. She's never coming back; and I'm just sitting here having lunch! ...or breakfast- whatever."

"These things take time." Jessica leaned across the table, taking Remy's hand, squeezing it lightly.

The older girl just looked at their hands. "I should probably go..." She said, bringing her hands to herself, before pulling on her jacket.

"Are you going to be okay? I mean do you need a ride or... anything?"

Remy shook her head. "I'll be fine." she spoke quiet and broken, as she stood up.

"Okay..." The doctor replied, watching as the woman walked out of sight.

...

"I'm worried about Remy." Jessica said, as she entered House's office. There was only Foreman around though, which Jessica thought was best. She may not know Remy very well, but she knew about their past as a couple.

Foreman nodded, in a 'Okay, I know what to do' sort of way.

"I know you know her a lot better than I do, so..." The dark haired girl continued.

"Where is she?" Foreman asked.

"I think she went home. I'm not sure, she just said she was leaving." The girl shrugged.

"Remy has-" Foreman sighed, as he thought of the right word to describe the former doctors behaviour. "Well, issues."

"Well, yeah her girlfriend just died... instantly."

"I mean; a past. With drugs and alcohol."

Jessica looked somewhat surprised. "Oh. Wow."

"Yeah... so, I'm going to go find her. Talk to her or something." Foreman said, as he went to leave the room.

"Wait, let me come with you."

The two doctors left the hospital in separate cars, but with Jessica following Foreman to Remy's apartment. The idea was for Foreman to just go talk to her, make sure she's not going to use again but with Remy being somewhat an enigma, even now, he knew it wouldn't be easy.

...

"Oh really? Like you let me '_be there for you_' when Kutner died?"

"That's not..."

"That's not what, Eric, The same?"

"Fair- That's not fair."

"What, That I had to leave you alone to deal with your 'issues' yourself but when it's me, I have to let everyone help? You're right, it's not fair. So leave."

"This is different."

"Why? Oh wait. I get it, you think I'm going spiral out of control again don't you?"

"That's not what I think, I'm just making sure you're okay."

"No, I'm not. Because I'm in love with Amy. I spent every moment of my time with her and now she's gone-"

"Remy!"

"My girlfriends gone... and it's all my fault!"

"Remy!"

"I made her go, she didn't want to go and I made her and now she's never coming back!"

"REMY!"

"WHAT?"

There was a sudden silence, just for a moment as the two stopped yelling at one another. Remy broke into tears as she threw herself on to the sofa behind her.

"I'm sorry." Foreman said softly, before walking out the apartment. Jessica was waiting outside, her head leaning back against the wall as she listen to the two having a screaming match behind it.

"Let's go..." Foreman said, as he started to bypass Jessica.

"You go..." She replied, knocking lightly at the door.

"No offence but, if she wont listen to me, what makes you think she'll listen to you."

"Trust me." She said, before walking into Remy's apartment.

As she entered, she saw Remy on her sofa, with knee's up to her chest, sobbing.

"Hey." The doctor greeted, as she walked towards Remy.

"Hi."

"So, I heard everything." Jessica said, walking to sit beside the other woman.

"Sorry." Remy wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Don't apologise."

The older girl looked from her gaze at the blank wall, and looked at the doctor sitting beside her.

"I want to help."

"I don't really feel like talking."

"You don't have to..." Jessica stated. "I'll do whatever it is you want me to do. Likee... if you want me to sit in the corner over there and stare at the wall; I'll do it. If it makes you feel like lonely or whatever."

"Why?" Remy asked. "You don't know me, why do you care?"

"I know what it's like to feel alone, and feel like you have to push everyone away, so you feel in control of something."

Remy looked away again. "It hurts."

"It does. But you've been through it before, you know it gets better."

"If you're going through hell, keep going..." Remy laughed, just a little bit. "Amy used to say that, a lot."

"She sound like a smart girl."

"She was."

Jessica made herself comfortable on the sofa, and Remy's eyes never left the wall. A dead, blank look in her eyes. It was like she was having the wall a staring competition, and she was winning.

"So, tell me about her. What was she like? How did you two meet?" The younger girl encouraged.

"We were friends for a while, first." The usually private girl, started to open up slightly. "When I met her, I thought she was straight, so nothing happened. but when she found out I was into girls too; she asked me out."

Jessica smiled to herself, listening to Remy, and watching her face as she spoke.

"She went through a lot though, when we started dating." Remy added.

"What do you mean?"

"Her Mom got sick. We were meant to leave here and that's why I wouldn't go back to work for House, but when her Mom was sick, she couldn't leave. I wouldn't have let her. I didn't talk to my mom when she was sick, she died with me hating her and I didn't want that for Amy."

"I'm sorry, about your Mom." Jessica interjected.

"Thanks." Remy sighed. "Her Mom did die eventually though, and that's when she moved in here. We got through it all, together. She used to call me her Saviour."

"That's so... I don't know. Sad, but romantic."

Remy started to tear up again, and broke her stare out with the wall to wipe away the tears. She then looked over at Jessica; who was leaning back into the sofa and she herself, leaned back too, a little to the left though and rested her head on the doctors shoulder.

The two, eventually drifted of to sleep together, with Remy still mumbling about everything and nothing until she did.

...

The day of Amy's funeral, and Remy had asked Jessica to be there for her. She wasn't close with most of Amy's family and she would have to say a small speech, so having a friendly face in the room would help her, a lot.

Remy read her speech. Her voice was weak, dejected as she spoke.

"...One of the last things she ever said to me, before the accident, was; 'You saved me, Remy Hadley. You fixed me.'." She finished up, now speaking through heavy tears.

"Now, I'm the one who needs saving... **Save me**?" Her last two words, she spoke as her eyes met with Jessica's...

* * *

><p>K. It didn't end up as long, and as detailed as I'd hoped for, but still, I hope you guys liked it. Reviews, please?<p> 


End file.
